Flee The Facility
by Pupyscanwritefanfictionto
Summary: This idea is taken from a game on ROBLOX called Flee The Facility. Almost none of this work belongs to me and belongs to the creator of Flee The Facility.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You wake up, only remembering the need to breathe, blink, and walk. You stand up and look around. There is a broken window, a door, dull grey walls, and a computer with a blue glowing screen.

For some reason, you feel compelled to go over to the computer and tap buttons. You walk over and do so, J, Q, N, L, E. After a few minutes of doing that, the screen turns green and typing doesn't do anything.

You decide to try the door of the room, and it opens with ease. Walking into the hall, you notice more broken windows, doors, and even some broken vents. You hear something on the other side of the wall from a nearby vent.

As you approach you realize that it's someone typing. You climb through and see a girl at a computer typing away. You help her, E, 2, U, 7. The screen turns green much quicker than before. You assume that's because there were two people and because she was probably almost done anyways.

"Hey," she said. You look at her, surprised. You hadn't expected her to speak.

"Oh, hi…" You say after a painfully long amount of time.

"Uh… I haven't seen you before. You must be a new recruit." You look at her, confused. _Seen me around before?_ You think. _Maybe she knows something._

"Uh… Where are we?"

"Oh, we're at the facility." Her words only make you become more confused. It shows you can tell because she looks at you like you're some innocent child. "These computers," she points at the one she was next to. "We need to hack five of these in order to get out of here."

"Is that what we just did? Hack?" You ask, feeling dumb. She sighs.

"Let me guess. You don't remember anything. Not your name, who your parents are, how you got here…"

Now that you think harder about it, she was right. You couldn't remember a single thing. She taps the side of her head, near the ear and seems to read something. "Oh, fuck. We've got to hurry." She starts to crawl through the vent and you decide to follow her. She walks down the hall a bit and looks inside windows.

"What, exactly, are you looking for?" You ask.

"More computers, duh." She replies sounding bored and anxious at the same time. You wonder how that's possible.

"What did you do? Like, right before you said 'Fuck. We got to hurry' or whatever?" She looks at you blankly. Then, she taps the side of her head again.

"Tap right there." She points at your temple. You tap there and it seems like plastic.

Suddenly, you see a timer, names, a map, and a lot of other stuff you don't recognize. The timer reads 7 minutes.

"What does it all mean?" You ask her.

"The timer is how long before nobody wins." You wonder what it means to 'win' at this. You open your mouth to ask, but she stops you. "Shut up for a sec." She whispers.

You listen and hear footsteps coming closer. A shadow appears from around the corner and you hold your breath.

Chapter 2

A guy who looks a bit older than the girl walks around the corner.

" _James!_ You son of a bitch, you scared the shit out of me!" The guy- James was it?- widens his eyes.

"Hey, Cora! Watch your language." Another guy says, coming around the corner.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, Rick." You start to make a list in your head of everybody's names to their faces.

You then open up the stats and start making sense of the stuff you see now. Everyone's stats show, listing info about everyone in the room.

Name: Cora

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Weapon: Axe

Current HP: 100%

Looks:

Name: James

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Weapon: Sword

Current HP: 100%

Looks:

Name: Rick

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Weapon: Daggers

Current HP: 100%

Looks:

Name: Jaden (You)

Gender: None

Age: 14

Weapon: Bombs

Current HP: 100%

Looks:

Cora contains a new distant look on her face. You assume you shouldn't judge.

Suddenly, you hear the distant music. Everybody tenses except you.

"What… What is that?" You ask rather quietly. Everyone stares at each other as if making some sort of unspoken plan. You feel left out.

"That's the beast." They all answer at once as if rehearsed. James is growing more and more annoyed, it seems, every time you speak. You look at how many computers are left; two.

"C'mon, let's go hack some more computers so we can just get out of here," Rick says. The music fades away while you guys are looking. You and Jason spot the computer, so you two hack it.

"Remember that you have to press-" James starts to say. He was cut off by you messing up. His fists clench and everyone tenses like before.

James glares at you. Cora pulls you aside and Rick takes your place. Cora looks at you sympathetically. They finish hacking and you feel a surge of excitement.

"Guys, we only need one more computer in order to leave this place." You exclaim and look at the others hopefully. Rick and Cora try to smile at you, but fail and keep the same expressions in their eyes. James just keeps glaring at you.

"Where is it if you think you're so smart then." James challenges.

"What? I-"

"Oh yeah, _you_ think we didn't already know that? What do you think… Do you think we're dumb?" James hissed. "Thanks for almost giving us away earlier, _by the way_." James takes a step towards you. You take a step back, afraid of how tall he is.

"I… I was…" You fight the urge to cry. Even though you're fifteen, you're still a child. A child under pressure, for that matter.

"James, stop being such an asshole! You're scaring the poor thing!" Cora almost yells. She puts her hand on her belt and you assume that's where she keeps her ax.

"We are in a life or death situation here for all of us. I don't need some brat telling me things I already know and messing us up. This… This thing is a useless piece of crap!" James points at you in disgust.

"James, calm down. If you yell, especially at the kid, you are only wasting more time." Rick explains soothingly.

James takes another couple steps toward you.

"We should just leave them behind."

You sink to the floor against a wall. James threatens to kick you by making a swinging motion with his leg but stops right in front of your face. Then walks back a couple steps while Rick glares at him.

"Jesus, James! You weren't even this hard on… On Tia." Cora grows the distant face she had earlier.

You suddenly realize that the music has been playing again. Everyone stays there in silence.

"Come on, guys. We gotta go find that last computer and get out of here." Cora urged after a minute. You scramble to your feet. You and the group walk by a couple rooms and find a computer. Cora and James hack it while you and Rick stand awkwardly off to the side.

They finish hacking and you walk out into the fresh air. A tingling sensation rises through your spine, followed by complete white.

Chapter 3

You are suddenly sitting next to Dustin, your brother.

"Huh? Dustin?" You say hazily.

"Yeah…? Who else would I be?" He replies looking at you like you had a shark's head.

"I just had a really weird dream… I guess."

"Well then tell me about it," Dustin says curiously.

"Don't really wanna talk about it right now." You reply, still feeling a bit off.

Then, as fast as you were there, you are someplace new. You are on a bed in a strange cabin. Cora sits on the couch a couple feet away.

"Hey, Cora." You say drowsily. She looks at you, seeming happy that you are awake. "Is there any food around here?"

"Oh yeah, the dining hall is just out the door and across the path." She replied. You get up and walk into the huge building. Currently, there were burgers, hotdogs, salads, milkshakes, and pretty much anything in between. You eat until you can't eat anymore. Then you walk back to the cabin and fall asleep on the couch.

"30 seconds until teleportation." You jerk up from deep sleep.

"Teleportation?" You ask aloud. Looking around, you realize that you are still in the lobby. "Oh…"

The tingling sensation up your spine happens again, followed by white.

-To Be Continued-


	2. AN

A/N: So I haven't logged into this website for quite a while obviously so the fact that people actually wanted more surprised me. The version published here is an older version that I don't really like much anymore so I'm gonna ask anyone who's still interested in this if they want to see the latest version or a continuation of the currently published one. The newer version is a bit different in a few ways but follows the same basic storyline. If anyone even checks this anymore, please tell me what you think!


End file.
